1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly, to a hand tool with a handle and a working part which is foldable and received in the handle.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional hand tool 10 as disclosed in FIGS. 1 to 4, generally includes a handle 11 which includes two lugs 111 extending from the front end thereof and a space 112 is defined between the two lugs 111. A working part 12 includes a bit 121 connected to the front end thereof, and a pivotal portion 122 is formed on the rear end of the working part 12. The pivotal portion 122 is pivotably connected between the two lugs 111 and located in the space 112 by extending a pin 13 extending through the lugs 111 and the pivotal portion 122. The pivotal portion 122 includes multiple recesses 123 defined in two sides thereof. One of the lugs 111 further has a hole 113 which communicates with the space 112. A bead 14 and a spring 15 are received in the hole 113, and the bead 14 is biased by the spring 15 and engaged with one of the recesses 123 to position the angular position of the working part 12. When the working part 12 and the handle 11 shares a common axis, the hand tool 10 is used as a conventional screwdriver. The hand tool 10 can also be used by pivoting the working part 12 to an specific angular position and the bead 14 is biased by the spring 15 and engaged with one of the recesses 123 to position that angular position of the working part 12 as shown in FIG. 4.
However, the hand tool 10 includes the handle 11 and the working part 12 so that it occupies a certain space which is not convenient for stored and carry.
Besides, the recesses 123 formed in the pivotal portion 122 needs extra machining processes which increases the manufacturing cost.
The present invention intends to provide a hand tool that includes a handle which includes a room so that the working part can be foldable and received in the room.